


Sång till friheten

by sereniteasocks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loses a bet and is forced to perform a song at the Musain. The group is surprised when he sings a love song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sång till friheten

As it turned out, a petition for the Statue of Liberty to be shipped back to France had gained less than 100 signatures on the streets of New York. Way, way, less. To no one's, but Enjolras, surprise. And to everyone's, but Enjolras, glee, as he had officially lost the bet. Now, he was fulfilling it by performing a song at open mic night at the Musain.

 

”You're the most beautiful thing I know  
You're the most precious thing in the world  
You're like the stars  
Like the winds  
Like the waves  
Like the birds  
Like the flowers on the ground”

Enjolras begins. Courfeyrac is grinning with a hint of indecency; Jehan with pure romanticism, both of them looking over at Grantaire who smiles back in return.

”You're my guiding light and friend  
You're my faith, my hope, my love  
You're my blood  
And my lungs  
My eyes  
My shoulders  
My hands and my heart”

”I think I'm gonna start crying” Jehan says.  
”I've never heard this song. You think he wrote it himself?” Feuilly asks, and Jehan breaks.

 

”Freedom is your pride name..”

Begins the third verse. All the smiles fade away, and some turn to glance at Grantaire with concern, the rest start glaring at Enjolras. Jehan looks incredibly frightening, his tears somehow making him look even scarier.

“..Friendship is your pride mother  
Justice is your brother  
Peace is your sister  
The struggle is your father  
The future your responsibility”

”I'm going to fucking kill him..” Bahorel mumbles, while Eponine lays an hand on Grantaire's arms, tender by her standards, but then she sees the look in his eyes.  
”You knew?”  
Grantaire nods, trying his hardest not to smirk harder as everyone turns to glare at him. Instead he breaks out into laughter.

“You're the most beautiful thing I know  
You're the most precious thing in the world  
You're like the stars  
Like the winds  
Like the waves  
Like the birds  
Like the flowers on the ground”

The song wraps up.  
“You knew” Eponine says again.  
“He asked me about it first. He wanted to make sure I wasn't getting fooled into thinking he was suddenly a sap, though there never was any risk, believe me.”  
“He could have warned the rest of us as well” Bahorel grunts.  
“What did he want, for all of us to have a heart attack?” Joly says. “From pure happiness, to pure frustration... It's not healthy.”  
At this point Enjolras reaches them, the faint applause from the rest of the crowd having died out.  
“That was the most beautiful thing I've ever known” Grantaire says, clasping his heart.  
“Not more beautiful than freedom, I hope” Enjolras responds, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.  
“You guys are both assholes” Eponine says, slowly shaking her head. The others agree, while Enjolras and Grantaire shrug their shoulders and grab each other's hands. They're alright with that fact actually, when they get to be assholes together.

**Author's Note:**

> So the song Enjolras sings is a bit complicated. The original song is El día feliz que está llegando by Silvio Rodríguez. The lyrics were changed to something completely different in a Swedish translation by Björn Afzelius, the song now called Sång Till Friheten (Song to Liberty), and it's those lyrics I've used here, translated more or less word by word to English by yours truly.


End file.
